


Then Don't Just Stop at That

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF, Find It Fix It Flog It RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Knowing how much Henry wants to take a motorbike home from literally every shed he goes into, Si regularly tries to steer him towards being a little more creative, and occasionally sets him upcycling challenges for the most dreadful of items. What starts out as Simon daring Henry to take a tired old garden bench with half the slats missing, ends up - after Henry tells Si that he'd do 'anything' to make him happy - with Henry on his knees for Simon, making him very happy indeed.





	Then Don't Just Stop at That

"Honestly? There's all these motorbikes in here and you're going to take a battered garden seat?" Si was visibly taken aback. So much so, in fact, that he was glad he had somewhere to sit down - the shock of it forced him to lie back, slumped in the striped deckchair he had chosen as his first item. And he had suggested that Henry should take a _similar_ seat to restore, even if it _was_ a half-built ruin of a garden bench, infested with wood beetle and with almost all of its middle bits missing. "What? _Seriously?_ "

"If you're challenging me to do it, then I'll do it - you know me, son," Cole crouched down beside where O'Brien was sat to examine the piece of outdoor furniture, scrutinising the extremely poor condition of the slats, which would undoubtedly have to be replaced by Guy's fair hand, and the rust which had started to eat away at the cast iron ends. Despite its obvious issues, it was a pretty thing and, if it would bring Si joy to see it refurbished then who was _he_ to quash his dreams?

"Can't believe it," Simon beamed.

"Mate - of course I would. You know I'd do anything for you," he glanced upwards and received a warm smile from Si, who - for _once_ \- was clearly impressed by Henry's sense of ambition when it came to his plans for this broken object. But it was the latter part of that sentence which had really brought such breadth out of Simon's smile. _Anything_ , he had said - he'd do anything to please him. My word, he _really_ didn't know what he was letting himself in for.

Attempting to clamber to his feet, but feeling not nearly as young as he used to feel, Henry needed something sturdy with which to steady himself. He clasped a hand around his sitting friend's knee and, as he stood, his hand slowly slid further along and into Simon's thigh area. He hadn't been _thinking_ as he had done it.

Meeting with Si's steady gaze, he immediately realised and stopped, retracting his hand and sinking back to the floor. Bashfully, he rubbed at the back his neck and tried to avert his line of vision. This time he would try to stand again, but with the aid of a nearby cupboard - the door hanging off its hinges, and on hairpin legs which had seen _better_ days. They wobbled furiously under the pressure as Henry rose from the ground.

The cupboard looked like it was going to topple, taking Henry with it. Si couldn't stand to see another second of it; he took a hold of Cole's hand and once again placed it upon his knee. Though Simon's knee was _far_ more stable than what he had been leaning on, Henry still stumbled forward - as much through _surprise_ as anything - and into O'Brien's lap.

"You'd do _anything_?" Simon repeated his earlier words.

Responding, Henry came across as quite wary - with a hoarse, low-sounding, "Yeah."

"Then don't just stop at  _that_ ," Si had said in reference to the bench, running a thumb over Henry's bottom lip.

A invisible connection was made between the two men and, although there was the rather intimate physical connection of Henry's hand creeping ever-further along Simon's thigh, there was also _this_ \- a meeting of thoughts which could _not_ be seen, but most certainly could be felt; their lips tingled and longed to collide.

At the outset, they began to _gravitate_ towards each other - a gradual movement. Though Cole darted forward suddenly and, in sheer instinct, O'Brien pulled back almost as sharply. However, on the second go, Si  _did_  successfully kiss Henry, and it was anything _but_ a peck - it was a strong intention, which threatened to deepen - and it did, slightly, with a brief flick of the tongue.

Henry moved away, a nigh-on silent gulp in the back of his throat as he saw Simon start to fumble with the fastenings of his jeans. The ex-Brookside actor nervously ran a finger over the gold button, tracing the outline of the stud, before tugging it open.

"I-- Uh..." he stammered, not knowing how to ask for what he wanted. But there was no _need_ \- for it was obvious, _anyway_. The bearded presenter reached forward to complete the task at hand, unzipping the bothersome trousers and easing them down until they were halfway to the ground. By this point, Si had regained enough coherence to remove his own boxers, allowing them to fall to where his jeans had pooled. And, soon, it was impossible to see where Simon ended and Henry began, what with the older man's mouth now so firmly wrapped around the hard erection which belonged to his friend, almost fully engulfed.

"Oh-- I'm... erm... sure we were talking about garden benches thirty seconds ago," Si squeaked timidly.

"Hhm," Cole chuckled - but, with his mouth full, it was more of a hum, and the deep vibrato sent quite the _sensation_ soaring through Simon's body. O'Brien jolted in reaction to the feeling, moaning involuntarily in response. And the _sensation_ in question had made it full circle, reaching Henry and making him groan also, with himself now knowing much pleasure he was providing to his pal. The pair of them were clearly enjoying themselves here - more than just a _little_ \- and he on the receiving end could surely not take much _more_ of this intense stimulation. He was bound to come soon, bound to flood Henry's mouth with his seed.

It didn't take long.

Si had a fistful of Henry's blond hair; he was gentle, of course - it wasn't like him to be rough. But, even so, his hand moved back and forth to the motion of Henry's bobbing head and - whilst it may have been the kneeling man who was setting the pace - by holding onto his hair just _so_ , Si felt as though _he_ was in control and as if _he_ was the one pushing Henry down onto his own cock.

It turned him on like crazy. Usually quite a placid chap, he wasn't sure _why_ this was. Perhaps the carnal, unhinged desire he was starting to experience, as Cole had ran hungry lips, after tongue, after mouth, and even the lightest, _tickling_ graze of teeth over his swollen dick, was sending him to places he had never been before. The usually sedate Simon was becoming a libidinous beast. As the line between one man sucking another man off and one man simply fucking another man's _mouth_ began to blur, a load was blasted into the devouring cavern.

During the seconds afterwards where Simon could be heard uncontrollably gasping, Henry, post-swallowing, started to giggle. He smiled at his co-host, running hands up and along the other man's still half-undressed legs in a reassuring fashion, soothing him - _loving_ him. "Nice?" he'd asked him, grinning - and the sound of it had echoed in Si's ears, what with the blood having all rushed to his head.

"Amazing," he whimpered, trying so desperately to regain composure. "If only I'd known you were so obliging," a smirk began to spread across his face, "I would have challenged you with something tougher than a garden seat."

"You absolute git," came the retort. "All the bloody tasks you've set me," he jibed, "Those 80's corner units for a start. Oh, and that repro demi-lune table which I had to spray with about nine coats over silver paint to get it looking serviceable - don't you think I've forgotten."

Simon tried to look concerned over Henry's worrying case of 'upcycler's plight', but couldn't help himself from bursting into laugher at the sheer thought of it. "Sorry," he apologised, albeit whilst snorting.

"And so you bloody should be! It's a good job that Daz is a dab hand at powder coating. But I practically had to _bribe_ him to work on some of _those_ items." he said, half-jokingly. "And, _anyway_ , I don't think I have _ever_ set you a challenge, Simon."

"True," Si nodded.

"But I don't mind," Henry's so-called annoyance at the situation was soon uncovered as a _ruse_ , and his pretend pouting was quickly replaced with a smile, "Because I'll take _any_ challenge if it makes you happy, mate." Which was a very _sweet_ thing to say and, try as he might, Simon could not deny that it made him feel a little gooey inside. "Love you to bits," the Shed and Buried presenter had whispered, very quietly, almost inaudibly.

"Hey," O'Brien gave his colleague a small shove. "This isn't a one way thing," he explained.

Cole had assumed initially that he had been talking about the concept of upcycling challenges, and he _had_ , but it wasn't the _only_ thing he had been talking about. And, with Si beckoning for him to stand up straight in front of him, Henry had hoped that he'd read between the lines correctly and fathomed what his friend had meant, as he began to fiddle with the buttons on his own, ripped, biker's jeans. Thank god he hadn't been wrong; within seconds, the pair of them were scrambling frantically over the clasps, twenty fingers trying to undo five poppers.

"So... if I set you a challenge then," he set off, watching intently as the younger man undressed him from the bottom, "And asked you to restore an old motorbike... What would you do?"

"I'd have a go," the Liverpudlian responded with eagerness, as equally eager to uncover his partner's modesty, having removed his underwear in one swift motion. "But I can't guarantee I wouldn't _completely_ bugger it up," he went on, in earnest.

Henry couldn't help but blush at his predicament, with his trousers now firmly lying on the concrete floor of the shed, but he was nonetheless keen to continue - even if he _was_ uneasy at the thought of being semi-naked in someone _else's_ hay barn. He distracted himself from the ever-increasing embarrassment by continuing a conversation about his most favourite thing in the world - or perhaps his second most favourite thing to Simon: _motorbikes_. "I'd, er, quite like to see you fixing up a bike, Si," he rambled. "Covered in dirt and oil, stripped bare-chested with your overalls tied around your waist."

"Mmm... does _that_ do it for you, babe?" Simon moaned, breathily, and - with his hands gripped tightly around Henry's thighs, tanned and slightly furry with fair hair, and nicely toned from gripping the curvature of the motorcycle - pulled his frame further towards him until his tongue was in direct contact with his stiffening cock, running the pink wet muscle along the length of the shaft.

"Yeah..." he had said, throwing his head back. Still gazing at the ceiling, he added, "Only... I don't _know_ ... what's sexier in that fantasy - you or the _bike_ , Simon..."

"Do you want me to stop?" Si laughed, mid-lick. "Because you're going the right way about it, Henry Cole..."


End file.
